


(Fan Art) Jump Into My Open Wings

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Crowley leaps.Aziraphale catches him.





	(Fan Art) Jump Into My Open Wings

**Jump Into My Open Wings**

**Digital Painting**

Paint.net with mouse

View on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1179736573413412864),[ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3KHtq-DF1O/),[ Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/188105168491/jump-into-my-open-wings-digital-painting-paintnet), or[ Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/533001450808566/?type=3&theater&ifg=1)


End file.
